


WildeHopps Time

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A sweet short story I made since WildeHopps deserves love and attention for Love Month. (Waverly Wilde, Spencer Vampine, and Lotus Wilde belong to feverwildehopps)
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 14





	WildeHopps Time

Love can change people’s behavior and their hearts.

Nick Wilde was excited for today. It was Valentine’s day. While him and Judy Hopps’ daughters were off at school, he and her were off on break since they were able to earn one. The fox was loving this time of day. Mainly for one reason. He would be getting Judy the greatest gift of all. A big heart plushie with a bouquet of roses and a big heart box of chocolate.

Every year on this special day, Nick and Judy would always do this. They would try to one-up each other to show off just which of them loved the other the most of all. Of course they knew they both loved eachother, but it was a fun romantic game they played. Nothing over the budget of a hundred bucks, and it had to be cute and sweet. 

He didn’t want to brag, but he was really ready to show how much he loved her. Even if he had to say it thousands of times to mammals just because he loved to joke around. Although his love for his bunny was no joke. It was real love. 

Nick would have never seen himself become like this. A cop. Having two fox/bunny hybrid girls. Even having a wife. But yet he was a sergeant on the police force, he has four amazing kits, and Judy as his lawfully wedded wife. He could say he was the luckiest fox in the world, but he knew he was.

He made it back to their home to see Judy wasn’t here yet. So he had some time to surprise her. He gets out of the cruiser and gets the stuff out of the back seat with his grin showing. Being wide and looking prideful of what he got. He clearly was gonna win this game. 

He enters inside to which he places the stuff down onto the couch, getting his chance to grab a can of soda from the fridge in the kitchen since he hadn’t had anything to drink all day. He cracks the lid open and takes a sip of the cold sugary drink to boost himself with caffeine. He felt the cold air escape his breath as he sighed in relief. He walks out of the kitchen only to hear the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He knew exactly who that was.

“Time to surprise Carrots with the best gift she will ever get!” He pulled his can down and grabbed a pawful of the items in his arms again. He couldn’t complain though, they were pretty light as a feather.

He grinned just from the thought of her being stunned. Loving the gifts and cherishing them as if they were treasures. With him being the winner of this Valentine’s Day. He saw the doorknob turn with the door starting to go forward. The mammal he sees is a gray rabbit. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” The two mammals shouted at the same time. They looked to see what they got in their paws. Their big smiles slowly started to go upside down. They looked and saw as if they were looking into a mirror. A mirror with themselves being of a different species. They had the same gifts.

Same roses, same chocolates, and same big plushie. It was identical to what they had. In their years of dating and being married, they never had this incident with the two having the same gifts.

They looked at each other as if they were dumbfounded. But that look quickly went away as soon as they started to snicker and laugh hard. This was pretty funny to the two of them. They pretty much thought of the same gifts to give to their spouse. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we did that.” Judy said feeling slightly blushed from this whole thing.

“I know! I wasn’t thinking you’d get me the same gift!” Nick and Judy laughed softly as they looked at their eyes again with a slight embarrassment being over them like a shadow. 

Judy went to the couch along with Nick to place the gifts on the cushions as the fox grabs his can of pop and drinks it. Judy looked at the boxes of chocolates nick got her to see it was even the same kind of sweets she got him.

“So...I guess we could call it an even match?” Judy suggested with Nick rubbing his chin as he takes another sip.

“Sure. Plus I feel too lazy to go out again.”

“Saaame.” The two mammals sit down next to each other as Nick's tail wraps around his wife. He sees her smile starting to show as she starts to nuzzle her body against the fluffy fox tail.

“Nick...I just realized something.”

“Hmm?”

Judy looked up at him, still holding on to his tail since it was so comfy. “Didn’t Waverly and her boyfriend Spencer do something like this before like, I don’t know, some time ago?”

Nick pondered for a while. But, after some time, it hitted him. “Oh my gosh we did a ‘Waverly and Spencer moment’ didn’t we?”

Judy snorted from laughing. “I know Waverly and Lotus will get a kick out of this.”

Nick chuckled as well. “Ha. Yeah they will.”

The fox then wraps his arms around his bunny as he holds his warm body close to her and kisses her forehead softly. “I love you Carrots.”

Judy smiles from hearing those sweet words coming from Nick. “I love you too Slick.”

They both looked at their phones to see the clock. They had some time before their daughters would come home. So they had one idea they could do together. They smiled widely at each other.

“We can watch ‘Cake Wars: Valentine’s Day Edition!’ finally!” They both turn on the television as their show was in the middle of the voting process as they hold close together and lay their heads against each other. Even if Nick had to slouch down slightly to rest his head on hers.

Valentine’s Day, like all the other V-Days they had, went as perfect as ever.


End file.
